Talk:King Hassan/@comment-36.81.58.88-20170115133232/@comment-28209103-20170116063412
@newbie9 Stheno alone is relatively bad servant, but she's great supporter for divine servant. that Meme was so long ago before she got her 3rd Divine buff. now if you take a look at divine trait servant then you'll see all OP gold zerk have Divinity, and a lot of top tier servant like Gil, Kintoki, Ozy, Quetzl, etc have divinity. not to mention her divine buff also works on herself so she could hit as hard as SSR for 3 turn. also I equip her with 2030 for maximum effectiveness so essentially she got the "support" treatment. also I don't slap him on every divine team, she's there when she'll fit the best, mainly when vs Rider or the team have lot of Quick,, that's also another reason I'm pissed Enkidu are not divine,, I mean he'll be perfect match with Stheno if he's Divine!! I'm referring about maximum potential offered with Stheno, Cleo, and Merlin, potentially you could go crit happy with 100% atk up and 50% Buster up for 3 turns not counting the chance for single time 100% crit up, not counting NP spamability, if my usual 100% atk up, 30% def down 50% Arts up without crit up Shuten could hit for 80k per arts crit then I imagine Cleo will wreck any rider below 400k in one combo, her being Buster based make stuff even easier with Anniv blonde offering emergency Star and Buster up skill. on the other hand Jack is simply, well, Jack. 150% Quick up 1 turn with 30% atk up + 50% crit up NP-Q-Q on Andromeda castle,, well let's say she only managed to kill the first 260k Ugallu before losing much of her damage for the 2nd NP next turn for 180k Ugallu. tho against Female Rider she's still the MVP, which is why I said Jack is real standalone, she's great as single player but not much can be done to buff her.. even if we do set similar circumstance them being quick and all she simply can't keep up Buster oriented Cleo, simple math is enough to understand it. quick mult is 0.8 - Buster is 1.5, even if you land crit with quick you'll get 0.8 x 2 = 1.6 which is only 0.1 stronger than doing buster, if we add buster crit in calculation the number is even despairing, that's why Jack need NP spam to keep up with Arts and Buster type servant, therefore I see no merit in using Jack, especially true with multiple way to gain star now. @Valeth, we need testing before we reach conclusion, new angle sometime will present itself when you're changing your circumstances. I'm planning to use Mozart to boost NP gain by alligning Arts up with Crit and Shakespeare to boost star gen and Buster damage just to test his "reaction" to various buff. also yes RNG skill doesn't automatically means Cleo bad, it's just annoying when it missed. P.S Newbie9, you can try to search all this wikia if you want to but I never reccomend Stheno to anyone, last time I'm talking about Stheno I'm talking in Astolfo page where I told how I took a bet in leveling Stheno pre-update, now she's buffed my bet payed off.